The Writhing White Rose
by VioletHunterWolf
Summary: Violet Hunter have been from hell and back. Her mother kept beating her so she ran away; she lost her father and her little brother. She have bruise that seem like they will never disappear. Her whole life changes when shes transfered to ouran where she meets the host club. Strange and out going she wants to shy away from them but they wouldnt let her. What does she do?
1. Chapter 1: New School

" no Matt don't leave me please…PLEASE MATT!" I shouted as shot up from my little cot. Breathing rapidly, tears trailed down my pale cheeks and sweat plastered my little blonde hair to my forehead I shivered with pain at the horrible memory of my little brothers death. Ever since that night I have been haunted by these nightmares, one's of Matt dieing in my arms and sometimes I would dream of all the nights mother would beat me senseless.

"Violet are you ok?" a young brown haired orphan approached me, if I remember correctly her name is Yuki. You see a few years back I ran away from home, ran away from my mother and I came here to The Lily Pad Orphanage, the care taker's quickly accepted me and I was allowed to stay. But I never talk to them, I am afraid that they will beat me like mother did, she always use to say I had a horrible voice and that I should never talk because it bring pain to people's ears. I still talk but it's only to reply or answer a question, I never talk just because I want to, I never socialize with people.

"yes I am fine" I said stoically and stood up.  
"Oh ok" she replied then walked away, towards a group of young girls. I quickly made my bed, making sure the thin white blanket was pulled tight and neat. I walked to the small wooden chest at the end of my bed and pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a white t-shirt, socks and under garments then headed to the girls bathrooms. I quickly showered, getting all the built up sweat off my pale body then got out. Quickly getting dressed I headed over to the sinks, a large mirror hang in front of them. I brushed my long, white blonde hair then pull it in a long braid at the back of my head. I quickly brushed my teeth then headed down stairs after grabbing my worn out leather jacket, brown boots and my backpack.

I didn't even say goodbye as I exited the orphanage. The little autumn breeze filled my lungs and I breathed in deeply, then coughed as pain burned in them.

'_damn it I need to stop doing that_' I thought harshly to myself. I waited for the pain to subside then was on my way again. The reason I dressed my nicest today (**I know not great**) was because it was my first day at my new school, which also happened to be the richest school in Japan. Ouran High School was were all the rich kids go to school and I have been accepted there because of my academic record and talent for music, well that's what they tell me. Being poor I don't have enough money for the school's uniform which I am thankful for, I saw the thing (**yes it's a thing**) and it truly was the definition of ugly.

The school was 3 blocks away from the orphanage so I ran. I arrived right when the bell rang and I hurried to the front office. At least I hope its in the front, the school is huge and I could easily get lost here. I follow the large mass of yellow and blue clad students and enter the school which is as impressive on the inside as it is the out.

I wonder around the school for 30 minutes until I find the office. The desk lady is kind and I thank my luck stars I mastered the Japanese language in 5th grade. I exited the office and find myself wondering around the school until close to lunch.

"oh my god I'm lost" I scold myself, slumping my shoulders, I sigh at the largeness of the building _'nothing should be this big_' I thought. I walk until I find myself in an abandoned part of the school.

'_Music rooms_?' this could be a quiet place to study the hallways were bare and no rooms seem to be in use. I walk up to one of the doors and test it.

"Locked of course" I huff as I rattle the door. Its like that with 4 more rooms. I walk up to another door and wait to be disappointed. I pulled on the door and gasped slightly when it opened. Bright light filled my eyes and when they focused again I was face to face with a young handsome blonde man with violet blue eyes.

"Welcome to the Host Club princess"


	2. Chapter 2:Host club and Tears

I felt my cheeks heat at the close proximity between us. The stray strands of his blonde hair touched my forehead as he gave me a big smile. I have never been so close to a boy before nor have I ever been called a princess. The only one who have ever called me that was my father before he died, the thought of him made tears spring to my eye's involuntary and I rapidly blinked them away. I guess not quick enough as a hand came up to my cheek and wiped away a stray tear.

"Dear princess why are you crying?" the blonde boy asked and I felt instantly embarrassed at how weak I was.

"Pl..pleas d..don't called m..me that" I stuttered and stepping away from the boy.

"Tamaki-Sempai your scaring the poor girl" a cute voice said and I looked up. My eyes widened in shock as I took in the appearance of the little boy in front of me. My body began to shake as he neared.

'Matt' he looked actually like Matt just a little taller and his eye's were brown while Matt's were blue.

"Hi I am Mitsunkuni Haniozuka but you can just call me Honey!" Honey yelled with glee and before I could stop myself I went down on my knee's and hugged him to me. Holding him against my chest reminded me of when I use to comfort Matt after our mother went threw one of her raging fits. Tears freely escaped my eye's now as I held him, shaking in fear of when he would move away. I know he's not Matt but….

"Umm are you ok?" I looked up to see a pretty girl with big brown eyes. She looked concerned as she looked at me. I hesitantly let go of Honey. Getting up off the ground I quickly turned around and headed for the door not saying a word as I left. I just stepped outside the door when small arms wrapped around my waist, gasping at the familiarity of it.

'Matt use to do that' I started shaking again as a new wave of tears came.

"What's the matter, why are you crying?" Honey asked, concern laced his voice. The girl stepped around me and looked me in the eyes. Her eye's widened a fraction and I knew why. My eye's would be bright green right now, it always shocked people they say it is not natural to have such green eyes.

"Wow" she breathed "your really pretty" she sound shocked for some reason. What she said most of caught their attention because the next thing I knew copper headed twins flanking me on each side. I looked up at them to see golden brown eyes.

"Hey she's right you are cute!" they said in unison. The next thing I knew I was being lifted away by them, hooking their arms under mine they pulled me back into the room and closed the door. The blonde boy Tamaki stood in front of me as the twins sat me down on a plush couch.

"Please prin,,,I mean please tell us why you are so upset my dear" Tamaki questioned me and I just stared at him. 'I cant tell him, I cant tell any of them' I thought to myself. Then I felt small arms wrap around my neck and Honey sat himself into my lap. I saw the girl make a face at Honey then sat down beside me.  
My tears had dried and I knew my face was blotchy but I smiled down at Honey and wrapped my arms tightly around him protectively and cuddled him.

"You know Honey you remind me of my little brother" I said quietly and he looked up at me.  
"remind?" he repeated then tears formed in his eyes. I smiled and hugged him closer

"yes he died years ago, he was so young to hadn't even reached double digits in his age yet"

"How did he die?" honey questioned. I knew if I looked up I wouldn't be able to tell the story because I knew more people were here, I could feel their stares.

"He was murder by a evil mob gang who my mother owed money to, they beat us and shot him in the head then made me kill him or he would have suffered. They shot me too, in my right lung now I cant breath right" I said emotionless and looked at him. His brown eyes were wide and tears slide down his cheeks

"It's alright he's in a better place" I whispered in his ear. Tears trailed down my face again as the memory of his death filled my mind. I cuddled Honey for a long time until I fell asleep.

That is the first time I have slept without nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3:First Time Giggles

I blinked my eyes as a small amount of light entered them. Wanting to cover my eye's i moved my hand which i found stuck to my side. I weakly tried to pulled it out of someone's grasp but failed. I opened my eyes to see multiple pairs of arms hugging me. My eyes widened as i watched to sleeping people around me. Hikaru and Kaoru had rested their heads on my lap and hugged my legs, while Tamaki and Haruhi circled my waist. Honey sat peacefully on my lap. Big, strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and when i turned my head i saw who they belonged to.

The tallest and strongest of the group (and who i find is the most gorgeous), Mori. His short dark hair brushed against my ear as his head laid on my shoulder. His long body curled around me and the group, it looked uncomfortable for him but for some reason made me feel safe. I looked around to my other side and was shocked when i saw Kyoya laying on my other shoulder. I blushed at the comfort and love they made me feel and sat as still as i could not wanting to wake them. Looking at the window i could see the already setting sun, the light that was in my eyes was the reflection of headlights from waiting limo's. I sighed knowing i would have to wake them and they would have to go, it was probably already 7 pm and they had to get home for supper. Movement caught my eye as Tamaki lifted his head, sleepy violet eyes meeting my green ones.

"Good evening my dear, what time is it?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know but i am guessing time for you all to go home" I sadly stated, i had already grown so comfortable around them and it was hard for me to let people in yet this group had opened my emotional doors and walked right in. He smiled and reached down, digging in his pocket. Pulling out a phone he dial a number.

"Hey dad me and the host club are going to have a sleep over at the school so could you just leave the keys by the door and phone the others parents just to let them know?...yes i understand but this is only a one time thing i promise...dad its just really important ok?...ok thank you can you get one of the maids to drop off some clothes?...ok thanks bye" he hang up the phone and shot a dazzling smile at me.

"Well my dear is seems we are all going to get to know each other!" he cheerfully yelled, shooting his hands in the air. One of the hands hit Hikaru as he stumbled then fell off the couch.

"HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA!?" he screamed at Tamaki. His yelled made everyone jump and instantly wake up, all but Honey and Kyoya. Tamaki ran away yelling that Hikaru couldn't catch him and that's when it all began. Hikaru and Kaora started chasing around Tamaki and the rest of us just watch. I suppressed giggles as the twins lunged at Tamaki, missing him. But when Tamaki was passing us Mori put out his foot and tripped him. I couldn't hold them in anymore as i started laughing. My laughs must have woke honey and kyoya cause the next thing i hear is grumbling.

"Hey whats the big idea?" honey grumbled and i giggled at his cute mad face.

"I am sorry Honey, Kyoya i didn't mean to wake up?" it seemed that once Honey knew it was me that woke him he smiled, anger completely vanishing.

"Its ok you are the only one who can wake me up and not get on my bad side, the rest of you know" he turned his head and glared at everyone else. Besides Mori the rest froze. 'why are they so scared of him?' i wondered but didnt really care. I squeezed Honey tightly.

"Dont be mean Honey, oh and by the way my name is Violet Hunter" i giggled. Its been a long time since i giggled.


End file.
